


Please Play Along

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [88]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Escort Thor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: “This is probably a terrible idea.”Thor shook his head, chuckling, and closed his hand gently around Loki’s elbow. “If it is, it’s too late to change your mind now. The rehearsal starts in ten minutes.”





	Please Play Along

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Escort/client. Prompt from this [generator](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator%22).

“This is probably a terrible idea.”

Thor shook his head, chuckling, and closed his hand gently around Loki’s elbow. “If it is, it’s too late to change your mind now. The rehearsal starts in ten minutes.”

“Not too late,” Loki said, turning to look balefully at the rapidly receding front door. “I could turn right around and--”

“No, you couldn’t,” Thor said.

“And why not?”

“I think your mom just spotted us. That is your mom, isn’t it?”

Loki’s eyes snapped up and sure enough, his mother was gliding towards them. She was wearing a rose gold-colored dress that had more bride about it than mother-in-law to be and she looked, Loki noted with no small hint of joy, iridescently happy.

“Darling!” she chirped. “There you are. You came!” She wrapped her arms around him and Loki leaned into the embrace, held on to her tightly. “I’m so glad you’re here,” she murmured.

“I told you I would be.”

She tipped her head back and smiled sadly. “You’ve told me many things many times, Lolo, and they’ve not always come to be.”

“I’m sorry,” Loki said. And oddly, he found that he meant it.

His mother squeezed him again and let go. “I know you are. Now.” She squinted at the blond man beside him. “I don’t think we’ve met before, have we?”

Thor held out a broad hand. “No, ma’am. I’m Thor.”

“My boyfriend,” Loki said, a little too loudly. With far more pep than he would have if Thor had been the real thing; he’d always hated introducing his parents to people he dated. There was always something unsettling about it--maybe because his father had never gotten over the fact that not all of them were women.

But Thor? The smile he was giving Loki’s mother was warm and friendly, and the way his hand swallowed hers was somehow utterly charming. To Loki’s mother, at least.

“Well,” Loki’s mother said, “it’s a pleasure to meet you, Thor.”

“Thank you. And you. Loki speaks of you so fondly.”

Loki shot him a look. _Fondly_? What was with the courtly formality? They weren’t in a Jane Austen novel; they were stuck at his idiot brother’s destination wedding at a bed and breakfast on some tiny Georgia island fifty miles from anywhere and there was nowhere, absolutely nowhere, for Loki to run.

Not that he was panicking at the prospect of 48 hours with his extended family, or that he’d hired an escort to play at being his boyfriend so he’d have somebody to hide behind. Of course not.

And not that said escort had turned out to be not only beautiful (duh) and the size of a small house (useful) but also a good travel companion and a thoughtful human and incredibly kind. To wit:

He was wheezing--when had that started?--and Thor reached for him, slid a massive arm around his waist and tugged him close, all without interrupting Loki’s mother, who was detailing one of Loki’s embarrassing high school romances and gazing at Thor with unabashed delight.

“Are you alright?” Thor murmured, sotto voce, still smiling and nodding.

Loki let his head fall to Thor’s chest, which felt even more brick-like than it appeared. “I’m--I don’t know.”

“Ma’am,” Thor said when Loki’s mother paused for breath. “It’s been so lovely to speak with you, but Loki’s half-asleep on his feet--”

“Oh, darling!” his mother cried, patting his arm. “Of course you are. What a long day the two of you've had. Coming all the way from New York.”

Thor kissed the top of Loki’s head. “Indeed. It was a struggle to get him up so early.”

“Early?” Loki said. He craned his head back and made a face at Thor, one he hoped that said _please play along_. “You were the one who almost made us miss our flight.”

“We were there three hours early,” Thor said. “That should’ve been plenty of time.”

“As I tried to tell you, TSA operates in its own godawful dimension. The time and space we mere mortals know means nothing to them.”

Thor’s mouth twitched. “If you’d chosen to wear more practical shoes, dear, then we wouldn’t have--”

Loki’s mother laughed, high and delighted. “You two,” she said. “There’s coffee and snacks out on the veranda, just through there, Thor. Get some in Loki and make sure he doesn’t fall asleep during the rehearsal, hmmm?” She patted Loki’s face and he had a whiff of her perfume, the old standard: Chanel No. 5. “No swooning, groomsman.” Her eyes twinkled. “At least, not until you two are alone, all right?”

Loki felt his face brighten. “Mom! God.”

“Ah,” Thor said, amused. “I’ll do my best.”

Loki opened his mouth to protest but he didn’t get very far because Thor ducked down and kissed him. It wasn’t over the top or inappropriate for company--hell, there wasn’t even any tongue, no; but it was soft and wet and undeniably possessive, as if they’d kissed like this a hundred times before, a thousand. As if this were any every day thing. 

Except it wasn't. Except they hadn’t. Except this was the first time Thor had touched him in any way that was other than brotherly and he was doing it in front of Loki’s mom and a roomful of cousins whose names he could never remember and oh, no: Loki never wanted him to stop.

“Come on,” Thor said, their noses still brushing. “Let me get something hot into you, hmm?”


End file.
